Soul Songs
by Seeing.Is.Writing
Summary: Short drabbles based on songs in my music library. Mostly SoulxMaka, TsubakixBlack*Star, with other sprinklings added in. Rated T just in case.
1. Above Water

She rested comfortably atop the water that stretched as far as she could see in either direction. Sun glittered off the waves. Dolphins leaped in dubilance about the spray. She did not sink, but floated along on her back, face upturned to the sun's warmth. She did not wonder why she failed to sink, only that she felt as comfortable in the water's embrace as she would in her own bed.

Something moved against the small of her back. A dolphin? No, a hand.

Soul rose to the surface, appearing from underneath the tide to lay beside her. As if he hadn't been holding his breath. As if he had been floating there the whole time.

Everything changed impossibly fast.

The sun vanished, replaced by roiling clouds, thick as night. To her horror inky red plumes billowed from under their floating forms, poisoning the fish, mutating the dolphins into disfigured sea monsters. Panic coiled in her stomach as she felt herself begin to sink. She couldn't move! Why couldn't she move? Why wasn't Soul helping her? Couldn't he see she couldn't swim?

She'd drown!

Just before she was submerged, that same hand came to the small of her back. It raised her to float safely once again.

Soul smiled. "Don't worry. You won't sink again while I'm here."

Oh, that brought a grainy image to the forefront of her mind. She shivered at the memory of drowning in insanity. "How can you control us from sinking?"

A sadness clouded his eyes. "I can't."

Just then, something big and hideously deformed broke the surface, dragging Soul into the depths.

Maka sat up in bed, screaming so loud she woke the neighbors.


	2. Who Loves You

**A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoy my drabbles! That is all. :)**

* * *

**Who Loves You**

* * *

Soul laid her head in his lap, not caring as her tears soaked into his jeans. She wouldn't sit up or move from her curled position, stubborn woman. So this was the best he could do. Stroke her hair, rub her shoulders, and let her use his thigh like a pillow.

"Every time," she choked out when able, "I believe him every time. And then..." Her voice cracked and he felt her face tighten in a sobbing grimace.

"I know," was all he could say, keeping his voice in semi-soothing tones even as the anger boiled in his chest.

_'Papa loves Mama and Maka the most!'_

"And then...he shows up with another _hussy_!" She grinds out.

"I know."

"Every time! Every damn time!"

He clenched his teeth. "I want to kill him for doing this to you." He was serious. She just had to give the word and he'd hunt down that good for nothing sleaze and slice him into sushi. He deserved to know how much his daughter suffered because of him. He needed to feel it slice by agonizing slice. Death scythe or not, Soul would end Spirit Albarn.

"I will never fall in love."

He raised his eyebrows. "What?" She never said anything like this before.

"Love just leads to..._this_. I can't love someone. I can't, I _won't_!"

Soul's tongue stilled, speechless. Where did this come from? Usually it was something like 'Men are scum' or 'What's the point in marriage when men don't abide by it?'. Usually he had a witty comeback to make her snort and roll her eyes.

What could he say to this?

Soul rubbed her back a bit more, in small circles where he felt the most tension. "Well...what about Tsubaki?"

"What 'bout her?"

"You love her, don't you?"

Maka wiped her eyes with the palms of her hands. "Yeah, I- She's my best friend."

"And Black*Star? You love him too right?"

"Ehh... Sometimes. More like tolerate him."

Okay, he'd give her that one. "How's about the Thompson sisters then? And Death the Kid?"

She did not reply at first. The part of her face he could see was frowning. "I know what you're doing, Soul. That's not the kind of love I meant."

"So? Love is love, Maka."

That drew a weak giggle from her. "You sound so corny."

He tickled her nose with her pigtail. "You know I'm right."

Rolling onto her back, Maka stared up at him with dry but puffy eyes. "Yeah..." An amused smirk played on her lips. "What about you? You love me too, right?"

He felt his cheeks grow hot of their own accord. "'Course, dummy! Think any of us would hang around if we didn't? You're so ignorant sometimes." Oh, that came off a bit harsh. Soul cringed a bit, waiting for her to reach for the nearest book and deal him a death blow for insulting her intelligence.

But all she said was, "I guess..."

"Ahh...S-so don't let your deadbeat dad ruin your life with his sorry example of it."

"...I won't." Maka closed her eyes, seeming on the verge of falling asleep right there with her head still resting in his lap. All the tension in her body had vanished. "Hey, Soul?"

"...Yeah?"

"Thanks."

She didn't see the genuine smile he gave her. "Any time."


End file.
